


Podfic of The Dazzling Lances of our Love

by closetfanatic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfanatic/pseuds/closetfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” said Gerard, staring down at him. He shook his head. “Frank, you’re crying.”</p><p>“I know that,” Frank said irritably, unwrapping his arms from around Gerard’s neck so he could wipe roughly at his face. “Jesus Christ.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of The Dazzling Lances of our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dazzling Lances of Our Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231203) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



Title: The Dazzling Lances of our Love  
Author: Bexless  
Reader: Closetfanatic  
Fandom: Bandom  
Pairing: Frank/Gerard  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: 10:25

 

Mediafire link to The Dazzling Lances of our Love mp3: [ Here](http://http://www.mediafire.com/?q0j5jtcdsp4gg8c)  
Link to the story: [ Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/231203)

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/231203>

Reader's Note: So...

I've decided to try my hand at podfic, and instead of easing my way into it, I started with a fic by no other than the amazing Bexless. Nothing like jumping in the deep end...yeah.

Anyway, this is one of my favorite short fics. Let me know what you think. I'm way open to constructive criticism, and would be glad of suggestions.


End file.
